Key to Harmony
by MaleficGatherer
Summary: Terra is back but in a different world and with a majority of his memories lost but he's not alone. Two strange beings wanted something from him but they refuse to explain what it was. He now travels with the mares who possess the power of Elements of Harmony which unlocked a legendary keyblade forgotten by history. Read and Enjoy! Possible parings with Terra. Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**_**Key To Harmony Part 1**_

"Uh… what… where am I? Who am I?" asked a voice drifting through a never-ending darkness. A few minutes past as he observes himself and notice the arm covered in armor. Suddenly he felt a small gravitational pull on his feet. He looks down and spotted a large stain glass floor with a picture of a man with spikey brown hair with his eyes closed holding a keyblade. "Is that me…?" he said as he descended to the ground. He observes the glass and notices other faces, three of them to be exact. One is a boy with a dirty-blonde spikey hair, the other is another boy with white hair, and the other is a girl with blue hair but they seem unfamiliar to him.

"This is your heart." boomed a cold voice. "Who's there!" the man shouted as he turns around and spotted a man wearing the same cloak but with it's hood down. The man is built and muscular; he has his arms crossed behind and seems to be looking at him. "Who are you?" he shouted at the unknown man.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself, I exist yet I have no recollection of who I was. Like you are now." the figure said, "Right, Terra?"

"Terra… that's my name…" Terra mutters as he touches his forehead and thought about it. "That is correct. You use to be a keyblade warrior who was being taken control of until when you were defeated. You wander through the darkness aimlessly for your heart. It would be a long time of course, but thanks to me here you are now." the figure said pointing at him.

"Why can't I remember anything else?" he asked. "Because after I found your heart I stripped the memories from it in order to catch your attention." said the figure.

"What? Couldn't you just tap me on the shoulder if you wanted my attention!?" Terra says feeling anger rising in his veins. The figure notices the emotion changing and chuckles "It must felt so good to have a heart, if you want your memories back then you must do what I command you. Show the ones who possess the elements the way of darkness. Then I shall give you your memories back." he explained.

Suddenly everything around Terra becomes blurry as he tries to reach out to the figure "Wait! What are you talking about? Hey!" Terra shouted as the stain glass shatters leaving Terra falling slowly through the darkness screaming.

**[][][][]**

Terra groans as he got up feeling a stabbing pain in his forehead. He looks around and found himself in a strange meadow. The sky was pitch black except for the stars and the moon illuminated some light for him to see. He got up and observes the strange world around him. Terra never, apparently, experiences such an outdoor area with these many trees around.

"I must be a city folk, the air seems very clean and refreshing to breathe! I need to start jogging in the mornings." Terra joked as he makes his way through and spotted a trail. The bricks in the trail ground looked too perfectly line up to be 'nature-brand'. Obviously there must be an intelligent race that constructed this road. However the problem is that there is no way how he could tell that it either leads to society or deep into the forest.

"C'mon girls, we got to find the Elements of Harmony!" shouted a feminine voice. Terra panics as he hears chatter behind and quickly hid in the bushes. He peeks out and literally dropped his jaw at six talking ponies walking down the path into the dark area. "What the hell am I looking at?" Terra asked himself and notices the strange pictures of things on their legs. "Did that weirdo transported me to a world filled with talking ponies with tattoos on their butts? And why the hell is it so dark outside?" he asked staring at the sky.

Terra doesn't know what those female ponies are doing but he believes that they might be heading towards their town. He decided to follow them silently to observe them without getting caught because for all he knows is that there kind is not familiar with his race. The six ponies walk through the dark forest which gave Terra a few cold shivers. As they continue walking ahead, he accidently step on a branch which cracks under his foot.

"Damn-!" Terra mutters and quickly covers his mouth. The pink pony stops for a while but then sneezes, she giggles softly then gallops to catch up with the others. Terra sighs in relief then spotted a small squirrel walking towards him. "Oh hey there little guy." Terra said to the squirrel as he gently lowers his hand to pet it until he notices foam dripping from its mouth. "Uh oh." Terra said then ran away as the rabid squirrel chases him.

"Hey do you hear something?" the lavender pony asked as a huge scream from Terra echoes through the woods. The cyan pony digs into her ears and notices the shouting then smiles maliciously "Must be the victims of the dark forest!" she said trying to scare the girls. The lavender unicorn rolls her eyes doubting what the pegasus is saying. "C'mon Rainbow, there isn't any ghosts or monsters in the-"

"AAAAHHH!" Terra shouted as he sprang out of the bush scaring the colors off the girls, literally. The unicorn steps back to the Cliffside when the dark purple mist appears and causes it to collapse. "Twilight!" the mares shouted as Twilight nearly fell to her death before the orange pony grabs her.

"Help!" shouted the white unicorn as she and the pink pony fall off. Rainbow Dash and the other Pegasus descended into the depths. "Applejack! Pull me up!" Twilight shouted as Applejack struggles to carry her. "I… I can't!" she exclaims as she tries to use all of her strength.

Terra notices the two ponies in trouble and kicked the squirrel out of the way. _"That Apple pony seems strong but she can't hold on for long. If I tried to pick her up she might accidently lose her grip!" _Terra thought cursing under his breath until an idea came to his head. He grabs out his keyblade and morphs it into a vehicle. "Whoa!" shouted the rainbow mane pony as she floats up watching Terra hop on to it then flies under where Twilight is hanging.

"Let go of her!" Terra calls out to Applejack. Twilight eyes widened as she heard the demand from the strange being and looks up at Applejack who's frowning at him. "Why the hay should I do that?" Applejack shouted at him. Terra held out his hand and looks into her eyes "I'll catch her, trust me!" he pleaded.

Applejack looks back into his eyes for a while then whispers to Twilight "Let go…"

"You want me to what?! Are you crazy?" Twilight shouted hoping her friend hasn't completely lost it. "Twilight, what I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." Applejack promises. Twilight closed her eyes then screams as she drops from the cliff but Terra held out and catch her just in time then descended to the ground.

"You got quite an honest friend there." Terra complimented as Twilight smiles at Applejack making her way down the mountain. As soon as they landed Twilight immediately jumps out and stares at Terra like he's a hostile threat. "Who are you?" Twilight shouted.

"What are you?" Rainbow Dash asked as she landed to the ground with Rarity. Terra raises an eyebrow then jumps off his vehicle as it morphs back into a keyblade. "Is that how you thank somebody for saving your life?" Terra smirked as he taps Twilight's head. Twilight frowns at him but Applejack went in front of her saying "Easy there, sugarcube. This… being's right. Anypony who saves my friend is a good friend to me." Applejack says smiling at Terra.

Twilight's frown change to a small smile and nodded at him "Yes you're right, sorry Mr.-"

"Terra." he replied holding out his hand towards Twilight who stares at it for a while then recognizes it as a handshake/hoofshake and shook it gracefully. "So what are your names?" Terra asked the colorful ponies. The pink pony jumps in front of him "Ooh, ooh! The name's Pinkie Pie! That's Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy." she said as she points to each of the mares.

Terra nodded at the group with a warm smile until Twilight suddenly remembers what they were here for. "Let's go girls! We got to find the Elements of Harmony before Nightmare Moon takes over!" she says as she gallops ahead with the rest of the mares following behind. Applejack stops and notices Terra staying behind and called for him "C'mon! Just because we said girls don't mean you're not following us!" she shouted.

"It doesn't?" Terra mutters then follows the ponies. After a few minutes all of them heard a huge roar catching Terra off guard. "What was that?" Rainbow Dash shouted as they hear noises in the forest. Suddenly a large lion creature jumps out roaring at them in rage. "Manticore!" Twilight shouted as the creature charges at them.

Terra grabs Applejack and dodges from the incoming attack. "Stand back!" Terra shouted as he summons his keyblade trying to ward off the monster. The Manticore charges at Terra again with it's tail ready to stab. Terra dashes away then throws his keyblade at the Manticore hitting it right in the jaw. The Manticore screams in pain then charges at him again as Terra charges as well with his keyblade before Fluttershy appears between them and screams "WAIT!"

Terra halts then stares at the yellow Pegasus plucks a thorn from it's paw. The Manticore suddenly changes its violent behavior then cuddles with Fluttershy licking her like a love sick puppy. Apparently the Manticore was enraged by the thorn causing it pain, and it seems Fluttershy is the only one who chose to act with words and kindness instead of Operation: Break-a-animal's-jaw-with-a-keyblade.

"How did you know that there was a thorn in his paw?" Twilight asked, still surprised how the Manticore became lovingly. "I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." Fluttershy said. Terra smiles then continues to walk away until Fluttershy coughs "Um, excuse me Mr. Terra." she said as she brings the Manticore to him.

Terra stares at her for a while knowing what she wanted then look at the Manticore. "Sorry about… hitting you with a keyblade in the face… my bad." he said to Manticore. The lion creature smiles then licks Terra's face making all the mares laughing in delight. "This is going to be quite an adventure." Terra mutters as they continues their path.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**_**Key To Harmony Part 2**_

Terra admits he never met anything cuter than these adorable ponies. Although he never had met a talking one either but he felt that he seen stranger things before so he learns to cope with it. Apparently the girls were suppose to be celebrating a festival of their Princess coming over to Ponyville but an evil Pegasus unicorn, Alicorn actually, appears and refuses to lower the moon casting an eternal night over Equestria. And the only way to stop her is to collect the legendary artifacts known as the Elements of Harmony. Terra thought their culture seems pretty interesting but he does have a few questions about it. Like for one thing, the sun don't revolve around the world.

The group has to past through a large, dark forest with scary looking trees with evil faces scaring the daylights out of the girls but Terra and Pinkie Pie seems to be unfazed by it.

Pinkie Pie was able to lighten up the girls' morale by singing a happy, and impressively catchy, song to lighten up the moods and bring some laughs to them. Terra found himself laughing not because of the song but Fluttershy told him that it wasn't rabies the squirrel had that it was foam from a cappuccino and was probably going nuts with sugar overload.

After that episode, they came across a lake with a sea serpent crying about his mustache being ruined by some dark evil mist. "I'm really sorry about that but can you please help us get across?" Terra asked the serpent but he seems too upset to even listen to him. Rarity suddenly walks up to the Sea Serpent and offered her tail for being disgusted by such a crime against fashion. "Even female ponies are crazy about that…" Terra mumbles as the sea serpent takes it gracefully and offers them across.

"Hey Terra you don't mind me asking about you, right?" Twilight asked as they walk across the serpent. "Sure I guess." Terra replied as he stretches his arms out for balance. "How can you walk upright and only with two legs?" she asked observing how he was able to stand without cringing.

"Well my kind is called Humans and our legs are made to stand upright so we don't have to crawl on our hands." he explained.

"Hands?"

"Oh sorry, I mean the thing on my arms that can help me easily grab things."

"So it's like our upper hooves?" Twilight asked curiously. Terra nodded and showed her his arms making her and the other girls' blush feeling his muscles. "Wow, you must be a master of bucking apples." Applejack complimented making Terra frown in confusion of what she meant by that. "Have you ever raced a marathon?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No I don't think I could, it might take a long time." he said thinking about how long the miles are. Rainbow Dash smiles and tries not to laugh but her lips were too weak to contain it and let out the fireworks. "Seriously? I could do a marathon easy with my hooves tied to my back!" Rainbow Dash bragged laughing even harder.

Applejack frowns at her "C'mon Rainbow! Terra obviously doesn't have wings to fly, besides he does have that fancy doo-hicky thing." she said defending Terra's reputation.

"Doo-hicky?" Terra asked.

"Reputation?" Pinkie Pie wondered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The group then advances ahead to another cliff area with a broken bridge. Twilight spotted the dark castle where they're suppose to be at but the bridge obviously can't take them across. "I'll do it!" Rainbow Dash volunteers as she swoops down and carries the rope across. Terra looks ahead then spotted something coming towards her. "Rainbow Dash!" Terra shouted at her but the fog came in and muffles out his voice.

"What happen?" Rarity asked Terra as he summons his keyblade and turns it into a vehicle. He hops on and drives forward to where Rainbow Dash is but the fog was too thick to see. Suddenly the fog became a dark mist and engulfs him concealing all the lights from the outside. "What is this?" Terra shouted as he flies around the darkness with his vehicle but he doesn't seem to be making progress. Laughter echoes throughout the darkness then the scene changes around him.

Terra looks around and found himself inside a building with many stain glass windows. He looks to his left and spotted a girl with blue hair looking ahead at a man in white robes. Terra turns his head and spotted a kid waving at him grinning ear to ear. "Something wrong, Terra?" the man asked.

Terra hesitated and shakes his head feeling a large sense of déjà vu. The man smiles then nodded "Well good, because a Keyblade Master like you should always remain focus." he said. Terra gasps as he receives the news then finally remembers about this world. His home, his friends, and the exam.

"Congratulations Terra." the girl said holding her hand out to him. The kid ran in cheering eagerly "Alright Terra!" he shouted in joy and pat Terra on the back. "Aqua… Ven…" Terra mutters as he looks at both of them forgetting about the ponies. He smiles then patted Ventus on the head then turns to Aqua "I'm sorry you didn't pass the exams Aqua but maybe next time when-" Terra stops when he notices something amiss.

"… when what Terra?" Aqua asked in concern. Terra stares at the three throne chairs and notice all of them were empty. "Hey where's Master Xehanort?" Terra asked. Terra's master, Eraqus gave him a strange look and exchange glances at Aqua and Ven. "Xehanort was never here, Terra. He died a long time ago." he said.

"No, that's not possible! I remember it, he was sitting right there watching us! He brought Ventus here! He couldn't have been dead!" Terra shouted. Aqua and Ven gave him worried looks, Aqua reach out her hand to touch his arm to calm him. "Terra, it's okay. Xehanort died of old age." Aqua said.

"NO! He was sitting on that damn chair! He was watching us fight, the orbs became hostile and we team up to stop them, then Eraqus… didn't pick me." Terra said as he fully remembers the events that transpired here. Suddenly the girls' voices call out to him in a distance. He turn to the direction where they're being heard and ran towards it but Aqua and Ven jumps right in front of him and summoned their keyblades.

"Terra, you can't abandon us." Eraqus said. The room became dark as if the sun has fallen and the moon took it's place. "You can stay here, and teach Ventus everything you know about being a keyblade master. You can do everything you desired since you were young." he said to him trying to persuade Terra.

"Please don't leave us, Terra." Ventus pleaded, "You're our friend. A brother to us."

"We would be devastated if you were gone." Aqua said, "You can't just forget about us!"

"Terra!" the girls shouted.

"Terra!" Eraqus shouted at him as Terra tries to close his ears.

"Terra!" Applejack shouted.

"Terra!"

"Leave me… ALONE!" Terra screams as darkness pours out of him canceling the dark mist's effect on him. He immediately bursts from the clouds of darkness and flies to the mares escaping from the nightmare. "Terra!" Pinkie Pie shouted in joy after he landed to the ground and hugs him. "When you were gone we thought you were with Rainbow Dash but she flew back here without you. Are you alright dear?" Rarity asked noticing the tears escaping his eyes.

"Yeah…" he lied trying to push the emotions back. The girls gave him a worried look but he smiles and waves them to go on, "C'mon we're almost there!" he shouted with determination bringing hope to them. They cross the bridge then make their way to the ruin castle.

As they enter the castle Twilight pointed ahead "Look! Those must be the Elements!" she cried at the stone orbs on a pedestal. Terra steps ahead then suddenly the building became engulfed with a dark purple mist. "She's here!" Pinkie shouted as a dark Alicorn appears laughing at them. "Congratulations on making this far heroes, but I'm afraid your adventure ends here!" shouted Nightmare Moon as she casts a spell teleporting Twilight and Terra away from the group.

The girls panicked and called out to them but Nightmare Moon appears with the Elements of Harmony under her. Twilight appears flying to the wall and crashes. "Twilight!" Applejack shouted as she rushes over to her. "But where's Terra?" Fluttershy asked.

"Look!"

All the girls turn and spotted Terra standing with his keyblade at his side smiling. The girls then slowly turn their heads to Nightmare Moon and notices she's panting for air. Twilight looks up and spotted the bruises on her body. Whatever Terra did to send them back, he sure gave her one hell of a beating.

"You dare harm Equestria's Ruler!?" Nightmare Moon shouted.

"I don't care if you're Equestria's grandmother! Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it!" Terra shouted. He charges at Nightmare shouting a warcry as she charges as well with her horn ready to impale him when suddenly he dives under her and kicks the stones towards the girls.

"Terra?" Twilight says watching him smiling at them before Nightmare Moon became enrage then conjures a barrier containing her and Terra within it. "You shall fall warrior!" Nightmare shouted as she fires spells at him. Terra dodges then ran to her with his keyblade and swing it across her face. Nightmare was pushed back by the force of the keyblade as Terra continues to slash her without letting her to recover.

Nightmare then counters with a strong kick and sends him flying through the air but he recovered and landed with his feet. Nightmare growls in rage as she sends a wave of darkness at him but he blocks it with his keyblade then throws it towards her. Nightmare ducks then took the opportunity to charge in and to finish him but Terra quickly punches the ground and shouted "Quake!"

Huge rocks emerge from the ground knocking Nightmare back against the barrier. She shook her head in surprise by what Terra just did. "Did he just use magic?" says Twilight as her jaw drops like her friends at the rocks rising out of the ground. "Who are you?" Nightmare shouted still shocked from the attack.

"My name is Terra, the Keyblade Chosen One!" he said with pride as he grabs his keyblade then charges at Nightmare. "Drown in your own sorrows!" Nightmare screams as she conjures a fog of purple mist and engulfs Terra into a new form of nightmare.

_**Terra's Nightmare**_

Terra open his eyes and feels incredible pain in his body. He looks up and spotted a dark figure and a person in armor on a large rock column. Terra stares up struck with horror at the dark figure holding a boy by the head as he struggles to escape. "Ven!" Terra shouted as he tries to reach out for him but the figure froze him till his body becomes stiff. He then drops him by the mountain watching Ven crashing against the side losing pieces of ice that contains his limbs.

Terra rushes forward to him and looks down at his face with his eyes frozen with terror. Aqua tries to rush to them but Terra spotted a armored being diving in and dealt Aqua a fatal blow. "NOOO!" Terra shouted as he stood there between two of his dead friends staring at the sky. Terra stares up at the large moon shape like a heart. Tears escapes from his eyes as he weeps for his friends. "Aqua… Ven…" he cries as he held their hands when suddenly a voice spoke to him.

"Don't tell me you're giving in."

Terra turns and spotted the cloaked figure standing with his arms behind his back watching Terra. He got up and glares at him "What did you just say?" Terra asked. The man walks to him and closed the eyes of his two friends then continues "This is nothing but an illusion, you're letting her darkness beat you. I thought you were stronger than that." he said as he crosses their arms over their chest.

"She got into my mind, you said you stripped the memories from my heart yet I can remember them. Why is that?" Terra asked.

"Because Terra, a bond between friends is even stronger than memories. So powerful that it conjures its own memory the way it was and places it back into your head. Do you remember the promise you made to them?" the man asked.

Terra looks down at their bodies and mutters "I said, one day I'll make things right."

"Yes, is it because you fear darkness?" the man asked. Terra looks up but he didn't answer, the man got up then chuckles. "What's so funny?" Terra growls.

"You have a long way to go. Darkness and Light are opposites but that doesn't mean that light can always be good and darkness is always bad. It depends on the person. If you Terra can show these ponies the truth of what darkness should be then you will learn how to control your own darkness." the man said.

Terra looks at the man with tears in his eyes. "Will I be able to redeem myself?" Terra asked. The man nodded "If you choose this path, then I shall give you back your darkness. And you will master it." he promised. "I accept then. For my friends, and my father." Terra said. The man pointed at him as darkness flows out of his sleeve and enters his heart. Terra cries in pain then feels strength growing within him.

_**Reality**_

Terra screams in rage as darkness pours out so violently that it knocks Nightmare Moon away and shatters the barrier. The girls screamed as Nightmare Moon flew above them and crashes to the pedestal. Terra panted heavily as the darkness faded back into him from the eruption and stares at Nightmare Moon.

"Such darkness… where did it come from?" she asked as begins to feel true fear. "Twilight, the Elements!" Applejack shouted at her. Twilight nodded then began using her but the orbs didn't show any results. "Why are they not working?" Pinkie Pie shouted. Twilight begins to hesitate but Terra walks up to them "You guys are looking at the wrong picture, they were never meant to be found. They are to be earned."

The girls raise their eyebrows but Twilight understood what he meant. "You're right! The elements are within us the whole time!" she exclaimed. "What!?" Nightmare Moon shouted.

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of… Honesty!"

Something glows on Applejack then reveals to be a necklace.

"Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of… of Kindness!"

A necklace appears around Fluttershy's neck.

"Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of… Laughter!"

"_Out of all Elements, that has to be the strangest one yet." _Terra thought although he admitted that it was perfect for her.

"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of… Generosity!"

A necklace also appears on Rarity's neck.

"And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of… Loyalty!"

The final necklace appears on Rainbow Dash's neck. Nightmare Moon became afraid but notices the absent of the sixth element "Ha! You still don't have the last element! The spark didn't work!"

"But that's where you're wrong." said Terra as he feels a new compassion in his heart. "The element was here all along, woven together by the bonds of her friends who'll never abandon her. That is the spark that ignites the last element!"

"The Element of Magic!" Twilight shouted as a tiara appears on her head. All the girls' eyes became white as the elements cast a beam of magic but it wasn't directed at Nightmare Moon. Terra watches the beam coming towards him and blocks with his keyblade. The beam however didn't made any physical connection but instead enhances his keyblade into a new form.

"What is that?" Nightmare Moon shouted. Terra stares at the blade engraved with the symbols of the elements. "The Key to Harmony." he mutters in surprise then tightens his grip on it. "It ends here Nightmare Moon!" he shouted as he charges towards Nightmare with the keyblade raised.

"No! Don't!" Nightmare protested as Terra jumps into the air "Rising Salvation!" and slashes through Nightmare Moon engulfing her in the light. The blade sapped all of Terra's strength from that one move and black out as the blade begins to disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**_**A Promise**_

"Sir Terra?" said a kind voice. Terra groans as he was awaken from his sleep and found himself in a royal bedroom. Terra sat up noticing how small the mattress is and turn to his left and spotted a small Allicorn with flowing dark hair standing next to him. Terra was startled and fell out of his bed in surprise. The Allicorn places her hooves over her mouth and gasps "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" she pleaded.

"No it's alright." Terra said as he stood up rubbing the back of his head. He looks at the Allicorn and notices something familiar about her which should be impossible because he's pretty sure that he has a long-lost old pony friend. "Do I know you?" he asked the Allicorn. The Allicorn nodded and gave an embarrassing smile "Er-yes, my name is Princess Luna, sister of Princess Celestia who rules this land. I also use to be… Nightmare Moon…" she mutters at the last word.

Terra felt as shock as waking up with a pony watching him sleep. "Really? I couldn't recognize you because you're a lot smaller and cuter." he complimented making Luna blush. "Well after you stop me, Tia arrives and has accepted me pushing our past aside so we may become friends again. When she noticed you she was about to put you in jail for questioning but that mare name Twilight Sparkle stood in your defense and told her about how you saved her life and help stop me." Luna explained

Terra smiles after hearing about Twilight saving him from their Princess's 'greeting'. Terra stood up and limps a little on his left leg. He pulls his pants sleeve and reveals his leg all bandage up. _"It must've got injured during the fight." _Terra thought as he notices a pair of crutches next to him. He took them then start walking down the hall with Princess Luna talking to him "Tia wants to see you in her throne room about something." she explains.

"Did she tell you about it?" Terra asked noticing the confuse look in her eye. "No she seems to want it only between you and her. I guess it's because she doesn't trust me yet…" Luna mutters sadly. "Hey don't be like that. Siblings hold a great bond and trust between them, even if they done bad things the person will forgive them and will still love them no matter what." Terra said to her. Luna smiles after hearing Terra's kind words then found herself bumping into the door to the throne room.

"It was nice talking to you Princess." Terra nodded at her. Luna smiles and says "Oh please just call me Luna. I hope you find Equestria to your liking, oh and Terra… thank you."

Terra smiles as she leaves then enter the room. The throne looks almost exactly like the area in his homeworld except instead of three thrones there are only one. And the person, or pony in this case, is sitting on it is a Princess with long wavy hair like Luna's but more colorful and longer. "Princess Celestia?" Terra asked knowing how obvious and stupid the question sounded. But the Princess nodded and smiles at him "My assistant has told me about the good deeds you have done. And she spoke of a blade shaped like a key you wielded that transforms into various objects. Are you a Keyblade Master?" she asked.

Terra didn't answer because he was either too flattered or embarrass to answer. "N-no ma'am, I'm just an apprentice." he says giving Celestia quite a surprise. "Really? I thought only a Keyblade Master can wield the legendary blade known as the Key to Harmony." the Princess explained. Terra looks up after hearing the name and remembers the events that just happened.

"What is it?" Terra asked about the blade.

"The Key to Harmony is a powerful keyblade crafted together by the Elements of Harmony and a keyblade being possessed by a strong heart. It can force the evil out of the pony's heart without harming the body physically. A truly powerful blade." Princess Celestia explained.

"I honestly didn't know about the existence of the blade. The name just came to me when it was in my hands, and I automatically used it like I was being controlled." Terra explains, "But the blade seems too powerful for me. After I used it, my strength felt drain and knock me unconscious."

Princess Celestia once again was shocked hearing about his experiences then frowns at him. "If you do not mind me for asking Keyblade Master-"

"-J-just Terra, please…" he rudely interrupted but Celestia nodded kindly and continued.

"Well Terra, you may feel free to not answer my question but does your heart contain darkness?" Celestia asked in the most polite tone. Terra hesitated to answer because after finding out her sister being controlled by darkness it might not be the best idea to tell her the truth. But Terra knew that he cannot avoid the question after the promise he made to the mysterious figure.

"_Darkness and Light are opposites but that doesn't mean that light can always be good and darkness is always bad. It depends on the person. If you Terra can show these ponies the truth of what darkness should be then you will learn how to control your own darkness." the man said._

"_If you choose this path, then I shall give you back your darkness. And you will master it."_

"Yes… that is why I'm not a Keyblade Master. I can't control my darkness, I tried doing it alone but it took away my friends… and my master." Terra explained sorrowfully remembering when he was fighting Eraqus. "I see, that must be hard for you. So that is why the blade has taken your strength. It is only based on the power of light, if a person of darkness uses it then it will drain all of the person's strength along with it." she asked.

"_So that's why I felt so weak…" _Terra thought. Celestia nodded then remembers about what he said how he couldn't control his darkness "Tell me Terra, did you come here to control your darkness?"

Terra nodded "Yes but that's not the only thing I'm here for. I want to show you how we can tame the darkness and use it for good." he explained. That gave Celestia quite a surprise by what he meant by that. "You want to show us that darkness can be good?" she asked with doubt in his voice. Terra nodded making Celestia letting out a dreary sigh.

"Well… the way how you protected the Elements from Nightmare Moon using your darkness has already proven to me that what you say might be true. Very well Keyblade Ma-I mean Terra, I will allow you to teach my citizens about how to conquer the darkness but in exchange will you do me a solemn request?" Princess Celestia says.

"Of course." Terra replies.

"As long as you carry the keyblade, you must protect the six Elements with your life at all cost. Do I have your word Hero?" she asked. Terra closes his eyes and remembers the girls he traveled with. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. The names seem to be the only thing he knows about them but he felt a bond between them. A strong chain that ties them together, something he has felt with Aqua and Ventus.

Terra opens his eyes with a smile and nodded gracefully. "I will, but not because of a promise. Because the powerful friendship between them that reminded me of my best friends, and I want to be a part of that." Terra said as the water in his eyes began to rise by the memories of his friends.

Princess Celestia smiles graciously and whispered "Thank you."

**[][][][]**

"Next stop! Ponyville!" shouted the conductor of the train. Terra looks out the window and gasps at the beautiful town surrounded by such clean nature. The trees healthy and strong, the flowers bright and scented, and the animals running through the fields. "If I were ever to retire, I wouldn't mind moving here." Terra said to himself as Ponyville becomes closer and closer by the minute.

Princess Celestia has exchange the munny he found in his pockets for 500 bits, which is enough for him to go through Ponyville without starving but he couldn't buy or rent a home for there's no houses open for sale. But he doesn't mind, he knows that one of the girls he met will at least find him a place to sleep at for a while.

Terra searches through his pockets and pulls out a few various items. He first took out a card that label: Lifetime Disney Town Pass. Terra remembers Ventus giving him and Aqua the passes. Terra smiles then places it back into his pocket then pulls out a brown star pendant. Terra's brain suddenly began beating against his skull as soon as he made one glimpse at the charm.

"This… Aqua gave it to us…" Terra recalls the scene where they were hanging outside watching the meteor shower. Another image appears in his mind showing him standing by the beach area next to a tree with star fruits. However the memory seems faint and the last thing he notices was the sound of two kids laughing.

"Last warning to depart!" the conductor announces waking Terra up from his daydream and immediately shove the charm into his pocket. _"That last memory seems different yet I can't conjure it in my mind. I guess my memories are still in pieces, but that man promised to give them back after I did what he wanted." _Terra thought as he got off the train then walks down to Ponyville.

**[][][][]**

Terra seems to forget about him being a human and them being ponies who never seen, heard, or even thought his kind existed because as soon as the first pony saw him: All of them cleared out as if there's a western showdown going on. _"Maybe I should've asked Princess Celestia to properly introduce me to her citizens." _Terra thought as he walks by noticing the ponies staring through their windows at him.

"Terra!" shouted a familiar, exciting voice. Terra only had a few seconds to brace himself from the impact of a certain pink pony. Terra crashes against a wall as Pinkie Pie squeezes the breath out of him. "Oh-my-gosh-you-had-no-idea-how-many-days-you-missed!-There-was-a-Applebuck-Harvest-Applejack-needs-help-with-but-she-became-stubborn-and-wanted-to-do-it-by-herself-but-we-remain-asking-to-help-until-she-finally-gives! It was really fun!" she said.

Terra rubs his ear after hearing the words pouring in like a waterfall to his ear drums. He smiles then hugs Pinkie Pie "It's great to see you again Pinkie. It seems like all the other ponies don't like outsiders…" Terra explains. Pinkie Pie frowns at his statement and pulls him up "Don't be a silly filly! They'll love you once we introduce you in a 'Welcome to Ponyville' Party!" she exclaimed.

Terra chuckles uneasily but he gave Pinkie a reassuring smile. Now the only thing he needs is a place to stay at. And just as it seems god has answered his prayers, Applejack shows up calling his name "Terra! How you been?" she asked, "Do you have a home here?"

Terra shook his head "Nope, Princess Celestia has given me 500 bits to survive but I heard there's no houses here." he explained. Applejack smiles and tilted her hat "Well if you want… you could live with me at the farm." she said hiding her eyes under the hat. "A farm? Well it'll be nice to get fit by helping you out with some farm work, alright then." Terra agrees.

Applejack smiles then shouted "Yee-haw! C'mon Terra I gotta introduce ya' to our family!". She grabs Terra's arms and drags him to the farm as Pinkie Pie waves at him "Bye bye Terry!"

"Did she just call me Terry?" Terra said to Applejack but she didn't seem to hear his question.

"This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious. Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Studel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp, Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith!" Applejack said to Terra showing him the whole Apple family. "Well… nice to meet you all, the name's Terra and I'm here to protect her-I mean Ponyville from any sort of danger." Terra said to the family.

"Wow!" shouted a childish voice. Terra looks down and spotted a very adorable filly staring at him with a huge grin. "Are you a pony? If so, what kind? Can you use magic? Can you fly? How are you standing upright? Are you a monkey? I heard they can walk upright but so can dragons. And maybe genies… OH! Are you a genie?-mmm!" Applebloom muffles as Terra closes her mouth with his hand. "Okay that's enough, you remind me of someone I use to know…" Terra said chuckling as Applebloom pouted.

Out in a distance stood two figures watching Terra talking to the ponies but none of them seem to notice. One of them wears a cloak and the other wears a black armor kneeling down watching Terra. "We finally found him, and yet you choose to protect him?" the armored one asked.

"I told you I will no longer aid you in your quest, Terra will save Equestria from certain destruction. He unlocked the Key to Harmony, which is proof enough." the cloak man explained. The armored man step back as the dark corridors opens behind him. "Fine but remember, darkness will feed off his hatred and use it against him. He may be strong but he hasn't tamed it yet, and I think I know how to bring the hatred out…"

The cloak man gasped and turns to him but the figure disappears without leaving a trace. He turns to Terra and nodded at him "Fight strong Keyblade Wielder, for I afraid that Nightmare Moon is only the beginning."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**_**Bonding**_

"Huuuuuuuh…" Terra yawns as he got up from his incredibly uncomfortable bed which is half the size of his height but he doesn't want to be rude. It was morning and Terra could tell that it's about to be noon. "Uh oh? Did I sleep in late?" Terra wondered as he looks outside and spotted Applejack kicking a apple tree.

"_She must be pissed…" _Terra thought as he ran downstairs and almost got to the door until an old voice called out. "What's your hurrying, dear?" said Granny Smith as she rocks back and forth in her chair. Terra turns and nodded at her "Morning ma'am, I apologize for waking up so late." he said to the green horse.

Granny Smith smiles sweetly "Such manners! I don't know if you were either born as a saint or if Macintosh has influenced you greatly." she wonders. _"Really? The only words he said to me were either eyup or nope." _Terra thought but he didn't want to be rude and went outside to the farm heading towards Applejack.

"I'm really sorry Applejack I didn't mean to wake up so late." Terra said as he walks over to her and scared the lights out of her. "Terra?!" Applejack shouted as she jumps by the sound of his voice. After she calm down she smiles with confusion "What do ya' mean sleeping in late? I told Macintosh to down wake you up because I wanted you to rest." Applejack explains.

Terra raises an eyebrow at her "So you're not mad?" he asked. Applejack was surprised by the question "Why of course not! Why would I be mad?" she asked with concern. "Well you were giving that tree quite a beating." Terra said wondering if the tree is still alive.

Applejack tried to hold the laughter but it flooded out like a river being held by a broken dam. "No sugarcube, I was just bucking it."

"WHAT?"

"Buck-ing, you know getting the apples down? How else am I suppose to harvest them?" she asked. Terra was about to say try picking them but he forgot about their lack of… fingers. "Good point." Terra mutters. Applejack nodded at him then begin thinking about what he asked before "Wait what did you thought I said before?" she asked.

Terra smiles nervously then notices the apples. "Hey isn't that suppose to be red?" he pointed at the rainbow colored apples. Applejack turns and gasps at the apples then heard laughter from the sky. Terra looks up at Rainbow Dash laughing till she could hardly breathe on top of a cloud and Pinkie Pie jumped out of a bush laughing as well.

"Why you-" Applejack growls as she readies herself to give them a payback. The two pranksters fled leaving Terra confused "Wait did she just move a cloud?" he asked but Applejack was too upset to notice and left mumbling under her breath. Terra decides to follow the girls hoping they're not getting into any kind of trouble.

**[][][][]**

Terra lost track of the girls but he follows the trail of pranked ponies either cleaning, crying, or laughing about the prank that just transpired. Twilight came out throwing away a bottle of ink with a irritated look on her face. "They got you too?" Terra asked noticing the ink label reads: Invisible Ink.

"Yeah, it's a good thing that they're bonding but I would like it better if they didn't have to drag me into it." Twilight said as she looks around in her house for more ink. Terra didn't realize that she owns a Library since her home is surrounded by books. He was about to depart but then he hears a little voice shouted "Whoa! He looks totally different from what you said Twilight."

Terra turns looking for whoever said that then felt his pants being tugged. He looks down and spotted a baby dragon. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Spike, Twilight already told me about you. It's Terra right?" Spike asked him. Terra smiles and nodded "Yup, Twilight never told me she has a pet dragon." he said. Spike smiles but was suddenly jumped by Twilight's shout "Spike! Go the store and buy more ink!" she pleaded in frustration.

"Well gotta go! Ms. Moody-Pants is upset about the prank Pinkie and Rainbow Dash pulled. I guess the second one is hiding her bottles of ink…" Spike explains as he grabs a bag of bits and ran out to do Twilight's task. Terra walks in and watches her looking around her home for something the quill could dip in.

"You seem pretty disoriented." Terra said watching her scavenging through the drawers in frustration. Twilight sighs irritably "I know, and today I'm suppose to write a letter to the Princess." she explains leaving Terra clueless. "What for?" he asked wondering why would anything be important enough to send her about. Hopefully it isn't about the ink.

"I didn't tell you about it?" Twilight asked probably thinking back if she ever explained. "Well to summarize it, Princess Celestia is my teacher and I'm her protégé. I'm sent here to explain the magic of friendship to her, so far I learned quite a few of them but I still believe there is so much more to it!" she explained with faith in her words.

Terra was taken back by what she said and agreed whole-heartily to it. Friends is important and powerful, something that can't be simply tossed away. Terra wanted more of it, he want to be their friend. "I believe you're right. Friendship is magic, I guess you have reminded me the importance of it. You're going to be a great teacher." Terra complimented making Twilight blush.

Twilight sat down on her chair with a cushion on it until a loud splat noise erupted. Terra stares at the black liquid exploded out of the cushion and painted the walls. The strong odor told Terra where the missing bottles of ink were. "I'll… be going…" he said as he dashes out of the door as Twilight let out a bloodcurling scream.

"_Perhaps I should try bonding with the others." _Terra thought as he walks around Ponyville looking for Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash to give them a scornful yelling but he was interrupted by something. A dark figure just ran into a forest out of the corner of his eye. Terra gaped as the image tries to resolute into his mind and made out a humanoid figure.

Terra immediately bolted towards the being into the dark forest thinking it might be either the cloaked figure or someone else who can travel to this world like him. Terra ran by the trees like a blur trying to catch up with the figure but the deeper he descends into the forest the denser it becomes. Terra immediately then came into a large clearing with the figure standing in front of him.

It was a male in black armor standing in the center. The being somehow strikes him as if he's remembering something important but it couldn't conjure a solution into his mind. The being turns around blasting Terra's head with multiples headaches of déjà vu. Whoever this person is, he must have a connection to his past.

"Who are you?" Terra grunted as the pain recedes him from moving.

The armored man chuckles darkly as if he's enjoying watching the painful expressions on Terra's face. "In due time Terra, you'll know. But for now you may address me as Oblivion." he suggested as he snaps his fingers letting the darkness crawling out of his armor. The darkness swells together and formed strange creatures looking strangely familiar.

Terra gasped and shouted "Unverse?" as if he knows the creatures but the name surprised him. Oblivion chuckles as if Terra said a hilarious joke. "Kind of, they're more powerful than those weak creatures. They're called 'Silence' and after they're through with you and Equestria that'll be all that remains!" he shouted as the creatures charges at him.

Terra summons and slashes the Silence with ease but the remains dissolved into darkness then come back inside Oblivion's body. "Keep trying! You can never beat your demons!" he shouted. "What?" Terra shouted as more of the Silence come out and charges at Terra. He continues to hack and slash the creatures but the more he kills the more they appear.

The Silence was pushing his abilities to the max straining his skills. Terra panted heavily as a large Silence appears and pounded him to the ground. Terra lifts his head in pain not being able to move his arms but the muscles refuses to cooperate. "It's over!" Oblivion shouted as the large Silence raises it's arm for the final blow but as it descends something ran by in a blur slicing the monster in half.

Terra forces his eyelids watching a cloak figure-the cloak figure! The figure jumps with such agile and flexibility around the Silence killing them all with ease. Oblivion growls in pure anger watching him driving the Silence back. "Must you interfere Creation!" Oblivion shouted as he summons more Silence to stop him but Creation fought with such strength.

"Go back Terra! You're not ready to master your darkness!" Creation shouted as he conjures a large light consuming Terra. Oblivion screams in rage then charges at him but it was too late as the scene disappears. Terra fought to keep his eyes open but the fatigue had tired out his body and knocked him out conscious.

**[][][][]**

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie Pie shouted in Terra's ear. He jumps back into a chair and broke it because of his weight being pressed against the chair meant for ponies. Terra looks up and stares in shocked by the ponies and the party decorations. "She was trying to get you up all day after we found you snoozing under a tree. Although you wouldn't wake up and by the bruises on your body we guessed you were knocked out. Are you okay?" Twilight asked as she floated a bag of ice towards him.

Terra didn't want to inform them about what really happened "I uh… I climbed a tree and fell off. I was smacked against the branches and well… lights out for me." Terra lied. He didn't want to inform them about other humans in this world because he's afraid that they might fear him.

All of them nodded except for Twilight who seems to find the story doubtful. Typical from a book worm. But before she could ask any questions it was like as if god has brought in an angel to save him. "She's here!" Pinkie Pie shouted. Terra looks up and gaped at the griffon who just walked in and gaped at him as well.

"Whoa! Dash you never told me your friend is… different?" she asked Rainbow Dash who seems to be her old friend. _"Oh sure because carnivorous lions with wings is a normal everyday thing to see it being friends with a talking rainbow-colored mane pegasus." _Terra thought as he mentally gives himself an award for being the weirdest person in the world.

"Gilda! I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties! Well this is also meant for our friend Terra but I want to invite you so you can be probably introduced to Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie said with enthusiasm. She held out her hoof for a shake which Gilda took cautiously then suddenly got zapped by a surge of bolts.

Rainbow Dash let out a laugh "Oh Pinkie Pie, the old hoof-shake buzzer. You are a scream." she complimented her friend. Gilda made an irritated yet a fake smile "Yeah… hahaha… good one Pinkie Pie." she said giving Terra obvious hints that she really dislikes Pinkie Pie.

Terra was pulled into a group of other mares who wanted to know about him and, strangely enough, wanted to feel his muscles. He watches Gilda and Rainbow Dash trying to enjoy the party but Gilda kept being pranked by an anonymous prankster but she seems to be pointing it at Pinkie Pie who said she had no idea what she meant.

"Can you be my colt-friend?" swooned a light green pony with a heartstring cutie mark. "Huh? Uh… yeah sure, excuse me." Terra said as he leaves the group as the pony squeals with delight not knowing why.

"Hey Terra! Come watch Gilda plays 'Pin the Tail!'" Spike waved over to invite Terra to watch the game. He nodded then made his way through the crowd which isn't that hard since he's the tallest there is out of the group. Pinkie Pie puts a blindfold on Gilda's face and told her to walk straight but strangely she refuses.

"Ha! Yeah right! This is probably another prank isn't it? I'll go this way then." Gilda said as she went the wrong direction. "Gilda wait!" Terra cries out but Gilda accidently slips on a fallen piece of cake and crashes pinning the tail at the wrong end.

"Uh Gilda? You pin the tail wrong." Pinkie Pie pointed at triggering all the rage inside her.

"This… is your idea of a good time?! I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life! And Pinkie Pie… YOU! You are 'Queen Lame-o' with your weak little party pranks! Did you really think you could make me lose my cool? Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together! Come on, Dash. We're bailing on this pathetic scheme…" Gilda shouted as she makes her way out the door but Rainbow Dash remains in her place.

"Come on, Rainbow Dash, I said we're leaving!" Gilda called again. Terra looks at Rainbow Dash and saw the surprise and anger in her face.

"You know, Gilda? I was the one who set up all those 'weak pranks' at this party…"

"What?!"

"Awkward…" Terra mutters as he sinks back with Lyra standing strangely close to him.

"You know, this is not how I thought my old friend would treat my new friends. If 'being cool' is all you care about, then maybe you should find some 'new cool friends' someplace else." Rainbow Dash shouted giving Gilda quite a shock. Gilda stormed out shouting about how uncool everyone is and called Rainbow Dash a flip flop? She gave Terra a dark glare then left.

Terra chuckles trying to make the awkward silence go away "You know in my world, the word 'lame' and… flip flop is like the oldest insult in the book." he said to them only getting a few smiles and nods in reply. Rainbow Dash looks tearing up making Terra feel bad for her.

"Rainbow Dash, in your own perspective and mine: you're the coolest one there is. But being cool doesn't earn you friends, just like what happened to Gilda. You thought you knew her well but the truth is p-I mean… griffons can change. You don't need someone like her anymore, especially when you got friends like us." Terra explains as the five mares gathers around him. Rainbow Dash smiles and thank him for his words.

"Pinkie Pie I'm sorry for Gilda ruining the party." Rainbow Dash said to her. "Yeah, and I'm sorry for not believing in you." Twilight says also. Pinkie Pie smiles and blew a raspberry "Oh come on girls it's alright! The party isn't ruin! Terra is still here so I guess now it's 'Welcome to Ponyville!'" she exclaimed with pure joy.

Terra was taken back by this "Really? You would throw a party for me?" he asked. Everyone in the room laughed telling Terra he probably ask a obvious dumb question. "It's Pinkie Pie we're talking about! She would throw a party for anyone!" Applejack explains giving Pinkie a playful rub on the head.

"Yeah Terra! But you're more than a stranger, you're our best friend!" Pinkie Pie said. Terra smiles warmly trying to push the tears back and kneels down as Spike gave him a slice of cake with a burning candle. He made a low blow to extinguish it but to his surprise it lit back up. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie fell to the floor laughing clenching their guts from the pain.

"Re-lighting birthday candles… nice." Terra complimented as he laughs with everyone else. It may seem like a great time, but Terra will still never forget the battle between Oblivion and Creation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**_**A (Ursa) Major Problem  
**__Part 1_

"So Terra do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

"If it's a 'few' questions Twilight, then why do you have three notebooks, five quills, and ten bottles of ink?" Terra asked Twilight noticing the wagon behind her. Both of them were strolling through Ponyville. Well it 'was' just Terra walking through the area but Twilight showed up right beside him. He doesn't mind it of course because it's obvious Twilight doesn't know anything about him or the keyblade.

"Better safe than sorry!" Twilight said smiling nervously. Terra chuckles of her determination burning in her eyes pleading to learn more knowledge. He could not bring it to himself to say no to her. "Sure why not? So what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Well the first thing I want to learn about is that sword that looks like a key…" Twilight pointed out as Terra held out his hand and summons it. "It's called a Keyblade." Terra said. Twilight slapped herself with her hoof muttering "Of course…"

"It's a powerful weapon that appears to it's owner when they call it. No matter where it is it will always appear to them. Nobody else can wield it except a person who has the ability to carry it. It can also open any locks." he said as Twilight wrote down the exact words he said. Twilight then raises her eyebrow at the last sentence he spoke with disbelief "Open any locks? But that thing is too big!"

"Well of course it wouldn't fit! Mostly all it takes is to either tap it with a keyblade." Terra said then spotted a pony trying to get into his house. "Watch." Terra said as he walks towards the pony and taps the door with the keyblade. The lock glows for a bit then disappears. The pony gently opens the door and smiles "Thanks mister!" says the pony then enters the building.

"Um… Terra?" Twilight asked.

"What? Oh don't tell me you still don't believe it! Trust me Twilight, this blade can open any locks there is. It's like a skeleton key-"

"Yeah but that's not his house." Twilight interrupted. Terra frowns and turns to the window watching the pony moving a wardrobe through a window. "I'll be back…" he sighs as he enters the house and closed the door.

**[][][][]**

"Do you really think that pony could walk again?" Terra jokingly asked Twilight as they left the scene with the paramedics trying to calm down a screaming pony with the guards escorting them. Twilight seemed faze by the experience but manages to shake that out of her head. "So Twilight what's your thing?" Terra suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Twilight wonders what he meant by that.

"Well since you ask me a question, I guess it's fair to ask one myself." Terra said to Twilight as he stops to sit on a bench. "Well… I guess it would be fair, so what do you want to know about?" she asked.

Terra pointed at her leg where the picture of the sparkles "What's with the tattoos?" he asked. Twilight frowns at him "Tattoos? Are you talking about my cutie mark?" she questions. Terra nodded, a bit confused by the word Cutie Mark.

"Well it shows my talent! Since I have a natural gift of magic, my cutie mark creates a symbol to represent that. Doesn't your kind have those?" Twilight asked. Terra shook his head, he may have lost his memories but he's pretty sure that he never had a symbol on his leg. He thought the Cutie Marks seems pretty interesting. Supposedly if he became a pony he would definitely like to see what his cutie mark is.

Terra opens his mouth to say something but suddenly a huge sound of fireworks erupted out of nowhere scaring the daylights out of him. Twilight and Terra ran to a huge group of ponies gathering around a stage.

"Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" shouted blue unicorn as she appears in a huge puff of smoke making Terra cough. "Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!" Trixe boasted as more fireworks flies into the sky.

"My, my, my! What boasting!" Rarity exclaimed as she cringes the poor display of fireworks. Terra notices that rest of the girls he traveled with appears and just noticed him. "Hey Terra!" Rainbow Dash shouted at him as she flew in. Terra waves to them and seems to be getting more attention than Trixie.

"Geez what a weirdo…" Spike mutters as he walks up hearing the boasts from the magician.

"Hey girls, do you know who's the performer?" Terra asked while he watches her performing some tricks. Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes "That rift-raft? C'mon Terra any ponies can do a few tricks." she said obviously not impress by the show.

"There's nothing wrong with being talented, is there?" Twilight asked sheepishly. "Nothin' at all, 'cept in when someone goes around showin' it off like a school filly with fancy new ribbons." Applejack said.

"A-hem! Trixie is trying to perform here!" Trixie shouted at the group who's seem to be talking out loud causing her to lose her focus. Terra opens his mouth to apologize but Rarity blew a raspberry "Who does she think she is? Just showing basic magic skills isn't hardly worth watching." Rarity scoffed.

"That is no way to treat someone who defeated the mighty Ursa Major!" Trixie protested as more fireworks blasted off into the sky. "How many fireworks do you have?" Terra asked but Trixie ignored him.

"What? No way!" shouted two colts standing behind Terra.

"When all hope was lost, the ponies of Hoofington had no one to turn to, but the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in, and with her awesome magic, vanquished the Ursa Major and sent it back to its cave deep within the Everfree Forest!" Trixie explains as the fireworks displays images of the battle.

"Saw, sweet!" shouted the two colts.

"Seriously where does she get them? Is her talent making fireworks or something?" Terra wonders out loud yet no pony seems to pay attention to his question. Trixie then spotted Terra and gasped with fright but replaced it with a poker face. "Who are you? The Great and Powerful Trixie demands to know!" she shouted.

"Hey don't talk to Terra that way!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Trixie giggles amusingly "I can talk to him anyway I want! He is nothing but a lowlife compare to me." she bragged. Suddenly that triggers quite some anger to the six mares. "Oh yeah Twilight can wipe the floor with you!" shouted Spike. Trixie begins to laugh then cast an intimidating glare at Twilight "Do you think you can defeat the Great and Powerful Trixie?" she shouted with disgust.

Twilight starts to back away which surprised Terra greatly "Twilight?" he asked but she kept her head down. "That's it! I can stand for no more of this!" Applejack shouted as she jumps onto the stage with a rope. "Go show her, AJ!" Spike shouted with support.

"Can your magic do this?" Applejack challenged as she twirls the rope into a loop with her tail and did amazing tricks with it. The audience starts cheering but Terra was the loudest making Applejack's face turning red. Trixie however was unimpressed.

"Such little talent. Watch and be amazed!" Trixie shouted as her horn levitated a rope around Applejack and tied her up. Terra gaped as he watches his friend got hog-tie and made a fist with his hands as Trixie starts laughing.

Rainbow Dash was next and amazingly to Terra she gathers the moisture from the clouds and created a mini-rainbow with it. "I got to start studying." Terra said perking Twilight's interest. "They don't call me 'Rainbow' and 'Dash' for nothing." she exclaimed. _"I thought the mane was a dead giveaway…" _Terra thought then watches Trixie scoffs and uses her magic to whirl the rainbow into a vortex sucking Rainbow Dash and knocking her out of the competition.

Terra was prepared to go up next but Rarity beat him to it because Trixie had insulted her mane. She created a beautiful stunning dress out of the curtains of the stage but Trixie casts a spell and completely ruining her hair and the dress. Terra covers his mouth in surprise looking at what use to be a beauty now a beast. Rarity looks at it in a mirror "Ugh! Green hair is such an awful color!" then ran away crying while a pony with green hair shouted "Well I never!".

"Is this no other pony left to challenge the Great and Powerful Trixie?" she asked the audience, "No? Then it is decided that no pony is better than moi!" she bragged making Terra's rage boiling. But the rage fed his darkness as it begins to materialize into aura around him. The audience steps back as Terra walks on stage completely different than before.

"_**You think you're better than everyone? You're no hero or performer, you're more like a jester." **_Terra said with his voice darkened by his hatred. The ponies became afraid, even Trixie begins to shiver in fear when he steps on. But she didn't try to show it and glares at him "Jester!? How dare you call the Great and Powerful Trixie such a word? Someone needs to put you in your place!" she shouted.

Terra growls in rage and barked _**"Looks who's talking! You think you're great just cause you defeated a monster but that doesn't impress me!" **_he protested. Trixe clenched her teeth and smiles "Oh really? Are you telling me that you done greater things than the Great and Powerful Trixie? Tell me human, enlighten me with your stories." she provoked.

Terra opens his mouth to say something that'll make her back down but there was one problem: He couldn't remember what he had ever done. All he remembers is his childhood to the Keyblade Exams, there was nothing between them amazing enough to impress anyone. Trixie took advantage of the silence and scoffs "Ha! Exactly! You're no better than anyone!".

"Me and my friends defeated Nightmare Moon." Terra mutters as the darkness is slowly dissolving away. The audience gasped but Trixie wasn't fazed by it "Lies! No human can ever defeat Nightmare Moon, and besides you don't have any proof! You're a fraud! I bet all your friends are disappointed. In fact I believe they're better off without you!" she insulted.

Terra widened his eyes sinking the words into his heart as he remembers the nightmare of his two friends. Aqua and Ven, two of his greatest friends were probably dead. He didn't want to believe it but the nightmare was so realistic and familiar. He has no choice but to accept the fact, his friends are gone. And this 'performer' is insulting them.

Out of rage, Terra fires a mega flare spell directly at Trixe catching her by surprise. She panics as the fireball zooms towards her but she didn't have enough time to conjure a shield. Instead, someone else did.

It was Twilight.

Terra turns to her watching the horn on her head glowing meaning she just recently cast the spell. She gave Terra a worried look as the audience screams in fear of what he just did. Trixie was in rage and shouted at him "Munity! That was assault! You'll never be respected like that especially if you hurt moi!" she protested.

"I… didn't mean to…" he mutters sorrowfully staring at his hands. Twilight walks towards him calling his name "Terra?" but he didn't look at her. He turns and bolted away as the girls' calls out for him.

**[][][][]**

Terra sat on top of a large apple tree watching the lights of Ponyville illuminating the darkness. The tree was filled with ripe, scented apples giving him enough food to eat but he has a longing for meat. It wasn't long until he starts naming different types of meat from different types of animals until a small voice calls for him.

"Terra?" called Applebloom. He looks down and waves at her "Hey there little one, what are you doing at this time of night?" he asked. Applebloom looks down and kicked a rock "Well… I had a rough time at school today because I don't have a Cutie Mark." she explained.

Terra jumps down frowning about her problem. "Well that's terrible! They shouldn't treat you different just because you don't have a Cutie Mark. Heck I don't have a Cutie Mark but do you see people-"

"-ponies."

"Whatever, the point is Cutie Marks will come when you find out your talent. Someday, there will be a time that flank will have a image of what your future will be." Terra pointed out. Applebloom smiles then hug his leg "Thanks Terra! By the way, why are you here?" she asked suddenly. Terra kneels down then petted her "I uh… did something I'm not proud of because I let my darkness-I mean my emotions get in the way." he explained as Applebloom nodded then widened her eyes at something. "Uh Terra? What is that?" she asked in a hoarse voice. Terra turns and stares in horror at a large bear creature bigger than a building wrecking Ponyville apart.

"Applebloom! Stay inside while I'll handle this!" Terra demanded as Applebloom did what he bid her to. He summons his keyblade then morphs it into a vehicle and ride to the town hoping it's not too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**_**A (Ursa) Major Problem  
**__Part 2_

Terra flew into Ponyville staring at the large bearlike creature demolishing the town. The creature looks strange, and its body seems transparent as if Terra could move his hand through it. The Ursa Major looks like it was made out of the universe's dark matter and stars. If the monster wasn't trying to kill his friends he would praise the creature of it's beauty. Terra flew down as the vehicle changes into a keyblade then landed on the creature's back.

Terra looks down and spotted two fillies cowering in fear as the Ursa Major raises its paw to smash them. He immediately pulls the hair on of it's head to steer it away. "Pick somebody on your own size! Or how about someone like me?" Terra shouted as he jumps off trying to pull the Ursa Major down. But obviously its head was heavier than Terra then swatted him away.

Terra's friends' rushes away from the destruction trying to find a safe hiding place. "What's an Ursa Major doing here!?" Applejack shouted in fear as the Ursa Major start crushing more buildings. "I don't know! Hey, where's Terra?" Rainbow Dash asked noticing their tall human friend is missing.

And just right in time Terra flew by the girls quickly shouting: "Hey girls! Bye girls!" he said as he passes by again with his vehicle charging directly at the bear. The creature lies down and opens it's mouth waiting for Terra to drive in but he knew it was coming then morphs his vehicle back to a key while he skids towards the monster as he threw the keyblade in the air as it began to grow.

"What the?" the girls gasped as they watch the keyblade turn itself into a large cannon and drop directly on top of Terra but he caught it with ease and fires a large orb directly inside the bear's mouth. The Ursa Major was pushed back as the orb impacted his stomach then belched out fire.

"Still hungry? Cause I got enough for seconds!" Terra exclaimed as he fires another large orb at the creature directly hitting the torso. But that impact did less number on him as the Ursa Major quickly recovers from the attack then charges at Terra with anger in it's eyes. "I probably need to run away." Terra mutters as he hops on to his vehicle and flies around Ponyville preventing the creature from running into buildings.

Terra jumps out but he didn't disable his vehicle so the bear will still chase it thinking he's still on it. Terra panted heavily and tries to walk away but the bear broke some of his ribs. He lays one of his hands on the wall for support while the other one clutches the chest trying to calm down the pain. He slowly staggers his way around the corner then spotted a barrel shaking like it's full of angry crabs. However spotting a white tail poking out of the top made him wish it was a giant angry crab.

He grabs the tail and pulls the magician out like a cliché trick of pulling a rabbit out of a hat. "Unhoof me you disgusting lowlife!" the Great and Powerful Trixie protested then realized it was Terra. "Oh, it's you…" she mutters in disgust.

"Yeah it's me, listen I don't want to bother you but-THERE'S A GODDAMN BEAR WRECKING THIS AREA!" Terra screeched into her ears making her ring as she clutches her ears in pain. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" she cried, literally, "I admit! I never vanquished an Ursa Major! I thought it was a mere legend! I never even had been to Hoofington! And-you're so strong…" she complimented noticing how he's carrying her with one arm.

"Thanks? Anyway… What!? You lied about defeating a legendary beast to be more appealing? Why does everyone thinks they could get away with that for such a short amount of time?" Terra asked as he drops the performer back into the barrel. Terra made his way to where the bear is then summons his keyblade making the vehicle disappear. The bear stops then turns to Terra readying for round 2.

"Maybe I could use my darkness to stop him. It would be incredibly helpful to teach the ponies about how to tame darkness but I never fought a giant bear with it before! Plus I don't even know what to use…" Terra said to himself trying to strategize an idea but the Ursa Major began charging at Terra directly. He closed his eyes trying to think of an idea but there was nothing but… a voice? Terra can hear it now, not outside but in his mind. He's remembering something from his past.

**Terra's Past**

_Terra sat on the stairs after hearing he didn't pass but his friend Aqua did because of his darkness. It was his dream to become a Keyblade Master but it who would've thought that it would take darkness to ruin it. Master Eraqus has told him and Aqua that darkness is nothing but evil and when it is present in a person's heart it will try to consume the host._

"_There's darkness within me… So what does that matter? I know I'm strong enough to hold it back." Terra said._

"_Yes, you are indeed strong." said an old voice behind him. Terra turns around and spotted an old, dark skinned man with a white small beard looking at him. "Master Xehanort…" Terra said with respect as he stood up to bow to him._

"_Darkness is nothing to fear, and yet… how frustrating that Eraqus refutes its power. Why, you could train with him forever and still… you'd never be a Master in his eyes." Xehanort says as he gently walk down the stairs explaining. Terra was taken back and felt insulted, yet he found no words to argue back. Eraqus wanted what was best for him and his friends, but… is it true he will never accept Terra?_

_Will he never choose me because of my darkness?_

"_Help me understand, Master Xehanort. What is it that I have failed to learn?" Terra asked the old keyblade master._

_Xehanort chuckles as he turns around, suddenly his figure changed a quick second as someone else then spoke. "You are fine the as you are. Darkness cannot be destroyed, it can only be channeled." Xehanort says his voice somehow sounding a bit different from his usual tone. Terra gasps recognizing the apparition of what use to be Xehanort now the figure wearing dark robes, Creation._

_Terra reaches out to him but the scene slowly melted away back to reality with the sound of the Ursa Major's roars echoing in his ears. But before he disappeared, darkness gathers around Terra as he hears Oblivion's laughter shattering the memory._

**[][][][]**

Terra's body felt enhanced by the darkness as the Ursa Major charges at him only a few inches away but Terra dives into the ground. The bear ran past him but skidded to a halt after realizing that there was no connection. Terra then jumps out of the ground with a large uppercut with a black fist.

The bear was knocked back on it's back crying in pain. Terra was surprised how easy that was then dissolves his darkness. "Is it… crying?" Terra asked somehow feeling bad about what he just done. "Wait!" Twilight cries as she gallops her way here with her horn glowing brightly. Terra watches the Ursa Major being levitated while a large container with milk appears and shoved it into it's mouth like a baby.

Terra gaps the whole time as the creature was taken away to the Everfree Forest. "Huh… so that's why it was never defeated." Terra wonders thinking how the early warrior tries to defeat but never did thought about giving it warm milk and put it to naptime. Twilight giggles by Terra's statement as the citizens of Ponyville walks out finding the bear missing.

"Trixie can't believe it! How did you defeat an Ursa Major?" the performer gasped. Twilight smiles nervously "Well about that… you see that isn't the Ursa Major." she explains.

"WHAT!?" everyone gasped but Terra was the loudest. "That was an Ursa _Minor_, it wasn't going on a killing rampage. It was just irritated that its naptime was disturbed." she says making Terra wanting to slap his forehead. "I'm the first warrior who fought a baby Ursa and lived? Sure that sounds heroic." Terra said sarcastically.

"Then what does a real Ursa Major looks like?" Spike asked. Twilight made a nervous grin thinking about then replies "You don't wanna know.". Terra sighs then looks at Trixie "Is there anything you like to say?" he asked.

"Do you have a marefriend?"

"GET OUT!" Lyra and Applejack shouted in unison.

And like the wind, Trixie flies away with dust blowing in her trail. Terra laughs but felt pain pulling him down. He was too tired to even stand and began to pant heavily. "Someone get a doctor!" shouted one of the ponies.

"_What's… happening to me?" _Terra asked himself as the pain sprouts its roots throughout his skeletal system. _"The Ursa Minor didn't harm me enough to receive this kind of pain… why… my vision…" _Terra thought as his eyes began to blur the world around him as his friends calls out his name in fear.

**[][][][]**

"Terra…"

"Terraaaa…."

A cold voice creeps into his ears causing him to wake up. Terra found himself lying on a cold table wearing a patient's gown. The table was being pushed through some doors but Terra couldn't find who was controlling the table. There was nothing but bright lights shining down on him temporary blinding him by each passing hallway.

He tried to sit up but he was strapped to the table and the pain in his ribs screams at him to lie back down. It wasn't until then he realizes by each hall he passes it the wheels on the table began to spin faster. Each door flew by as the speed accelerated to Rainbow Dash's speed feeling the rough vibrations of the table being impacted heavily against the doors.

"STOP!" Terra screams as he sat straight up and found himself in a cold room. He looks down to find the straps missing and the pain in his ribs gone. Terra stood up from the table and look around to see who was pushing it but there was no one in the room. Terra quietly observes the area only to find that the room he's in is the Morgue.

"Why am I here?" he asked softly as he walks toward the center and spotted three tables each containing a body bag. Terra gulps by the sight seeing how the bags were zipped close and human sized. And that it's not empty.

Terra carefully walks towards the right one and unzips it then stares in horror of whose inside. His best friend, Ventus. He was body was pale-blue, as if he was thawed. Terra cautiously touched his arm and found it frozen stiff and extremely cold.

He notices a missing hand and only finding a bloody stump in its place but there was no blood flowing. It was clear to him that Ven's dead because of that terrible memory he had.

Terra felt sick but he continues toward the other body bag knowing who's inside but he felt that he needed to look into it. He slowly opens the bag and nearly threw up at the sight. Aqua stares at him with empty eyes at him with her face caked in blood. There was a long deep gash in across her chest forcing Terra to back away from it.

He then turns towards the last bag but unaware of whom could be in it. Is it his master Eraqus? He believed it might be but his heart tells him otherwise. Could it be one of his new friends? Will there be a dead Twilight lying in that bag with a condition who knows what snuffed her life out? Or will it be Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie? Applejack? Fluttershy? Rarity?

Terra didn't want to know but he must find out. He slowly and cautiously unzips the bag waiting for whatever horror lies in there. A pale hand shot out and grabbed his throat. Terra tries to pry the hand off but he was mortified with fear of the person trying to kill him. It was him, another Terra staring at him without an emotion crossing his face.

The corpse got up then shoves Terra into the bag before he could get away. The bag somehow zips itself trapping Terra in total darkness. He felt being dragged across the floor through the floors then heard heavy rain splashing down. He was being dragged for a while until he finally came to a halt. Terra stares around the darkness trying to understand what's going on but then he hears the sounds of digging.

He was going to be buried alive.

Terra tries to summon his keyblade so he can't cut himself from the bag but the blade never appeared. Fear slowly begins to fill the empty feeling of confusion as he hears the shovel being dropped then felt the zip being open. But it wasn't the corpse who did it, it was Big Macintosh.

Terra lies there without moving or even breathing as if he's actually dead. He can hear a great majority of crying outside then could spot him as Macintosh holds his body upright to see the crowd. His six friends were there sobbing sorrowfully and two other mares crying as well but the one with the heartstring cutie mark he met before was crying even harder while the one with the bon bons was trying to comfort her.

"Why does this always happen to me!?" cried Lyra as she blew her nose into a tissue and tosses it at the pile of soggy tissues.

"So long friend…" Macintosh mutters as he places Terra's body inside the casket then was placed inside the hole. Terra suddenly can feel his head and looks up in horror finding Oblivion staring down at him with the helmet over his face laughing heartily. "Sweet dreams Terra! Don't let the corpse bugs bite! Hahahahaha!" he laughs as he shuts the casket then places the dirt back on top of him.

Terra pounds on the casket screaming in fear as the oxygen slowly fades away. "I'm not dead! Someone, somebody help!" he screeched but no one could hear him under four feet of dirt. Terra pounded against the casket so violently that the wood broke and pours the dirt inside suffocating Terra's lungs.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's note: My internet at home is having problems so the chapters will come in slow. I will try to post once a week, hopefully with more than one chapters. Sorry for the waiting._****  
**

**Chapter 7  
**_**Path to Oblivion**_

Terra screams in fear as he wakes himself up from the nightmare only to find himself contained in a straightjacket. He was sitting on a strange chair in a small room filled with books and strange portraits. The place looks like a Counselor's room where people would talk to them about personal problems. And he's not alone.

In front of him sat a figure with a dark cloak sitting on a wooden chair. Creation nodded at him to reassure Terra that he's real in the illusionary world. Terra would try to intimidate Creation for answers but his body is filled with fear dripping from the very core of his nerves. His mind felt like a madman hallucinating strange images.

Creation seems to notice Terra's reaction as he spoke to him calmly. "Oblivion has attempted to shatter your mind. This is most troublesome indeed." Creation explains as he looks away tightening his fist. Terra begins to pant heavily as the nightmare forces its way back into his head.

"W-w-w-what is h-he trying to d-do…?" Terra spoke in Fluttershy's tone. The fear must have affected him heavily to mess with his speech patterns.

"Oblivion uses fear to make his victims feel unsafe in their mind. He would try to break them down by casting powerful illusions of fear to make them vulnerable. He would've killed you but luckily I was there to stop him. I'm trying to repair your mind so the fear can't affect you in Equestria." Creation explains bringing calmness to Terra's heart.

His breathing slowed down but the fear still has its grip on his heart. Terra reaches for where his heart is located then tries to feel it beating. The speed was incredible because of the adrenaline it got from the nightmare. Creation coughs to catch his attention from zoning away.

"We don't have much time to explain everything, Terra. I want to tell you everything about how you're involved with me and Oblivion but the time is not right. But please heed my warnings about the Key to Harmony. The blade is powerful indeed but it is very dangerous to use." Creation began. Terra gasp and look up to him about what he said of the blade.

"W-what's wrong with it…?" Terra asked, still feeling the fear pulling his words down.

"The Key to Harmony is a powerful ancient blade use to vanquish evil. But because it was used against darkness it made darkness its enemy. For there was never a warrior who uses the light for evil deeds in the past which helped prove the theory of the darkness being nothing but bad. The Key to Harmony drains your strength because of the darkness you hold within your heart."

"So the blade… will it kill me?" Terra asked. He wonders about the important use of the keyblade. It was incredibly powerful against Nightmare Moon and arguably unrivaled with any evil powers.

Creation nodded grimly making Terra hesitating with fear. "Normally it wouldn't affect you that much if your darkness is tamed. But however you try to push it away. You feared of what it could do to you and your friends. You need to learn to unleash it without holding back." Creation pleaded to Terra.

Terra looks down at himself thinking about the darkness he's too afraid to use. He doesn't want to admit it but after witnessing that terrible memory of his friends and that nightmare of them in the Morgue…

But he needs the Key to Harmony. He knows that Nightmare Moon was only the beginning and Equestria has a dark armored warrior running around. What if that blade is the only thing to stop Oblivion? Could they beat him without the blade and only the Elements alone?

Terra wonders but he doesn't want to test it. Creation felt the determination in his eyes starting a fire. He stood up and opens the door to the outside. Bright ethereal light seeps into the room from the doorway with Creation gesturing Terra to follow. He stood up and walks with Creation out of the room and into the warmth of the light.

**[][][][]**

Terra wakes up in a hospital bed feeling the numbed pain trying to fight the painkillers. He tries to sit up but the pain skyrocketed to his chest forcing him down. "I guess I need surgery… what a shame they don't have Human Anatomy knowledge." Terra mutters as he lies back down thinking. An idea came to him making him smile for forgetting such a simple, yet very useful spell to solve this problem.

"Curaga." Terra chanted as he waves his hand over his chest while it starts glowing bright green. Terra can feel the pain fainting away then sat up finding his bones in place. Terra chuckles lightly then spotted a huge garden of flowers next to him. Each one of them had a note attach to the flowers with 'Get Well' cards and letters.

Terra easily spotted his friends' gifts without reading the cards for names. Each of them were wrap up in the color of their manes. Terra smiles thinking about the kind ponies that helped him then notice some of them wilted.

"I must been in here for a long time." Terra said as he looks at the weak dying flowers to the large healthy ones. The only gift that stands out was one with five huge boxes of Bon Bons next to the flower vase with a note labels with a heart shape and Lyra's name.

Why did she send him Bon Bons, Terra will never know.

"Excuse me Nurse? Hello?" Terra calls as he helps himself off the bed and wondered the hallway. For a hospital it was surprisingly empty. No ponies or other creatures that might be around. (Considering after meeting a talking griffin and a baby dragon, Terra will never know what to expect next.).

Terra returns to his room and stare down at the patient gown he's wearing. It was obviously knew and recently sewed by a pony who has no idea what his size is considering how too wide the neck area is and the short sleeves a little too small.

Terra found his clothes washed and neatly folded up with his gauntlet lying on the chair next to it. He dress himself up then went his way out of the hospital finding Ponyville empty as the first time he arrived. Well at least there isn't a pink missile targeting him this time.

"Where's everybody at?" Terra asked. He turns around a corner and spotted a tall figure standing in front of a school building. Terra immediately recognized the figure. "Master Eraqus!?" Terra gasped at the person then ran to it. But the closer he gets to the being he noticed something wrong. The image of his master was blurred and choppy like someone created him from a bad memory description.

"You're not…" Terra tries to cough out but the figure then glows and forms into a monstrous creature. "Silence!" he shouted as he summons his keyblade and chases the monster down to the heart of Ponyville. The creature has a form of wingless dragon built like a serpent lizard. To Terra it seems to be a few hundred pounds but the Silence elegantly jumps building to building as Terra tries to get near it.

"Firaga!" Terra chanted as he points the keyblade at the creature and launched a large fireball at the monster. The monster turns and immediately was impacted by the fiery explosion then tumbles to the ground. Terra ran to the monster and raised his keyblade for a fatal blow but then the creature changed.

Terra halts his advance staring down at the lavender unicorn who took the monster's place staring into his eyes in fear. "Stop Terra!" Twilight pleaded.

"Twilight?" Terra exclaimed as he backs away in surprise. The unicorn then changed back into the monster then slams Terra's body with its tail. He looks up at the lizard as it made an inaudible hiss then sprints away.

Only to be blown into smithereens by one of Terra's Ultima Cannon.

Terra gaps at the armored being emerging from the shadows of the buildings. It looks at Terra then points the cannon at him as it revs up for another round.

"NO!" Terra shouted as the armored figure fires it at him-

BAM!

Terra blinks holding the cannon in his arms as he just recently fired the Ultima Cannon at a Silence monster. He looks around and spotted stallions in gold armor fighting off the Silence as it raids Ponyville. "What just happened…?" Terra asked as he deflects one of the Silences' attacks.

"Somepony help the foals!" shouted a mare watching as the colts and fillies were being chased by the Silence. Terra growls in rage then charges to them with his keyblade ready to protect the innocent.

**[][][][]**

_Oblivion chuckles amusingly watching Ponyville struggling against his monsters as he fiddles his own fingers conducting the Silence like puppets attach strings._

"_Creation was foolish to try to save Terra. His fate is no different than his own, soon his body will be mine and I will take over Equestria!" Oblivion exclaims with lust of dark greed. He sighs wearily as he notices the Silence being pushed back by the Mane Six. He had underestimated them; he thought tainting Princess Luna's heart with darkness would be enough but surely it only help discovering the Key to Harmony._

_Terra's heart is unique, however he doesn't trust it. It contains darkness he's too afraid to control and use it to even save his own life! Only the Silence can help him see the truth. But if that doesn't work then I'll have to use my powers to drown him in fear._

_Yes… and his friends will receive the same hallucinations. They will be immobilized! The Elements of Harmony is the source to bring out the Key to Harmony. By disabling them and put them against each other the blade will render useless and that's when I'll strike!_

_But patience is virtue, I will wait until the time is right. Darkness shall consume Equestria._

**[][][][]**

Terra ran through and slices the Silence as the foals' boards up the school with a teacher name Cheerilee. The Silence continues to charge at him, ignoring the other guards trying to attack them. "Why are they going after me?" Terra mutters as he slashes another serpent in half.

Is it because of the keyblade?

"TERRA!"

Terra snaps out of his daydreaming as a large shadow cast down at him. He looks up and spotted five armor pieces connecting together into a floating knight and launches its fists directly at him. Twilight and the others gasp as Terra braced himself as the gauntlet crushed him into the ground.

"NO!" the girls screamed. Rainbow Dash growls in rage then charges at the helmet piece of the Armor Knight knocking it out of the socket. The two legs turn its direction at the rest of the girls then begin spinning towards them like a tornado.

"You girls distract the body parts! I'll get Terra!" Twilight orders as she slide under the legs and gallops to where Terra is located. Applejack dodges the legs into a barrel with a long rope inside. "It's convenient times like this ah gotta wonder about later." she said, grabbing the rope and tries to lasso the pair of legs.

The torso with the arms floated around looking for the helmet which Rainbow Dash is currently shoving into a large thundercloud kicking the hay out of it. Twilight stares into the crater at Terra groaning in pain. She spotted a serpent creature slowing crawling to him then hisses in his face.

Like what it did before when Terra walked out of the hospital. He was shaken up but he was in good health. Terra was suddenly attacked by the lizard as it pins him down and hisses at his face releasing a strange dark aura into Terra's eyes. He suddenly snapped and tried to kill anything in his path until he was finally awaken.

Twilight couldn't let it happen again, she fires a spell at the lizard before the dark aura submerges. The serpent growls in rage at Twilight then charges at her. Twilight tries to conjure a barrier but the lizard was too fast and pins Twilight to the ground and hissed the dark aura into her.

**[][]?[][]**

Twilight find herself running through a strange town feeling the dreaded air of a negative force. She doesn't recognize the area but she felt a strange darkness somewhere deep within the town. She ran through the unfamiliar buildings but somehow found her way to the town square with a man standing in the center.

"Terra?" she called out as she ran down to him recognizing the clothing and figure but as she got close she was shocked to see another person instead. The man was dark skinned with yellow eyes and long grey hair. Twilight step back a few spaces away from feeling an evil aura resonating from him.

But underneath that aura, she can sense Terra's presence.

"What are you!" she shouted at him. The man looks down at her then lowers his hand towards her. Twilight cautiously glance at it then slowly walks to him. She felt his hand smoothly moving through her mane up and down.

"_Is he petting me? I'm not a pet!" _Twilight grimaced at the thought however felt the pleasant feeling. The man is Terra, without a doubt. Is this what darkness has done to him? Has the serpent show her what would become of her friend?

Twilight looks up into his eyes feeling the sorrow flicking through his pupils. "What happen to you…?" she asked him. Terra smiles at her then a sudden pain expression crossed through his face and grabs Twilight by the throat.

"Terra, you're hurting me!" she groaned as the hand tightens its grip around her neck. "This heart once again belongs to darkness…" Terra spoke darkly in a cold tone. "W-what?" she mutters as the air escapes her lungs.

"All worlds begin in darkness, and also end. The heart is no different. It sprouts within, it grows, consumes it! Such its nature."

Twilight struggles to get Terra to let go of her but his grip is too strong. Terra slowly moves his over arm around the base of her skull. "Soon… every heart will come to darkness from whence it came!" Terra chanted as he slowly petted her mane then violently jerks his arm as Twilight screams in fear.

"LET HER GO!"

**[][][][]**

Twilight opens her eyes and spotted Terra kicking the lizard off of her then swings his keyblade in a form of a whip and cuts the creature into ribbons before it dissolves into darkness. Terra grabs Twilight and jumps out of the crater before a large beam incinerates the area. Twilight held onto Terra as he runs and dodges the incoming explosions from the fully assembled Armor Knight chasing them through Ponyville.

But if the Armor Knight has all his body parts together then her friends…

"Where are they?" Twilight screams as Terra dodge and spins out of the way into an open window. Terra drops Twilight and orders her to stay put as he ran upstairs past Mr. and Mrs. Cake who're hiding under the table with their children.

Twilight grins nervously and waves until the Armor Knight bursts into the house. "Leave us alone!" Mr. Cake shouted at the giant Silence as it flips the bottom of the torso and aims at them revving up an energy beam.

"Dark Impulse!" Terra shouted as he descends from the rooftop and punches the Armor Knight with a large dark fist forcing the Silence creature back from Twilight and the family. Terra runs up the torso and punches the helmet to the ground then landed on top of the torso.

The gauntlets move away from the chest then began spinning ready to attack Terra. He grabs the collar of the torso and shields himself from the gauntlets impaling the tough metal armor then slices it in half. The pair of legs dissolves away with the torso and the gauntlets only leaving the helmet behind.

Terra turns away walking towards Twilight as the helmet angrily got up and charges at Terra. "Look out!" Twilight calls but wasn't expecting for Terra to morph his keyblade into an Ultima Cannon and blasts the helmet into pieces without looking over his shoulders.

He smiles weakly at Twilight then grunts in pain as he fell to his knees but tries to stand up. "What was that?" Spike shouted as he ran up to them after the Silence falls back without a trace. "Silence… Oblivion's doing…" Terra gasped out.

"Silence? Oblivion? What do you mean?" Twilight asked. Suddenly she looks around remembers about her friends. "Wait, Spike have you seen the others?" Twilight asked with fear burning in her eyes.

Before Spike could speak Terra interrupted with a loud cough. "They're… they're taken by the monsters… I'm sorry Twilight, I could only save you…" Terra said sorrowfully as he looks at her with tear streaming down his yellow eyes…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**_**Silent Infection**_

"Out of my way! I need to find them!" Terra shouted at the guards as they try to stop. However because of his advantage of height and human strength which is unlike anything the equestrians have encountered so the best thing they could do is to embarrassingly cling to his leg like kids.

"Sir Terra, we implore you not to go. It's too dangerous!" they pleaded. Terra ignored their pleas and forced them off his leg. Of course he knew resisting a guard results in self-defense so he summoned his keyblade causing them to back off in fear. He looks at them with anger in his burning yellow eyes, yet they could see something behind: Envy.

Twilight was the first one to catch it, since her eyes never left his' after she recovered from her hallucination. Never the less, the one of the guards step up to face him. "Please, Terra-!"

Everypony gasped as the guard's sentence was abruptly silenced by the sudden sound of the keyblade slicing through the wind and paused with only a few centimeters of death away. The guard dared himself not to move as he was afraid Terra would lunge. He looks up to see the horrid expression on Terra's face, the dark glare with a malicious grin. Twilight never seen Terra act like this before, it seemed that he wanted to start something, a reason to fight.

"Try not to gulp, I dare you." Terra teased coldly as he slowly lurches the keyblade towards the guard's neck. The other stallions stood ready for a fight until something broke the eerie silence.

"TERRA!"

Twilight's eyes widened as she knew whose voice it was. All the ponies stood clear as a small, yellow filly ran to Terra with her eyes blinded with tears. Behind her follows two fillies, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle crying as well. They lunge at his legs and cried into his hakamas, "Where is she!? She told me she would be back!" Applebloom cried.

"What happened to Rarity?! Where's my big sister?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"And what about Rainbow Dash?!" Scootaloo protested. Terra hesitated and blinks, Twilight noticed that his eyes changed back to blue when his eyelids were closed.

Terra lowered the keyblade and dropped it from his hand as he reaches down and embraces the three. "Shh… It's okay. I'll find them." Terra promised. He wipes the tears away from Applebloom's face as she smiles hopefully at him with faith and trust. He stood up and turns his head to the guards who remained at their battle positions.

"It was me." he said to them. All the ponies look at each other in confusion by what he meant until the mayor of Ponyville stepped out of the crowd and asked "What do you mean it was you?"

Terra looks at Twilight, speaking to her through inaudible words. She widened her eyes knowing what he's about to do. "NO-" she tried to speak up but the sound of the keyblade appearing halted her. Terra looks at the crowd then at the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"I was the reason they attacked us." he said, the townsfolk gasps in shock but he continued. "This person… this thing, he wants me for something I couldn't figure out. It makes sense doesn't it? A strange… creature like me suddenly shows up and so does these monsters! It was my fault we were attacked! It was because of me that our friends were taken!"

Twilight looks around at the fellow ponies, they stared at him with fear and hurt. Especially from the three fillies, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle backed away from him except for Applebloom who stared at him with her eyes filled with pain. Cheerilee pulled her away, casting a icy cold glare at Terra. He sighs after feeling pain in his heart then faces the guards.

"So… you want to stop me now?" he asked them. They stare at him with emotionless expressions but none of them move nor say anything. Terra founded his answer as the ponies around them cleared way for a path to the Everfree forest where the monsters were seen being taken away. Without a word, Terra walked through the path of eyes staring at every move he makes. But before he made it halfway, one of the guards called out to him in disgust. "A dark place like that is perfect for you to call home!"

Terra stopped but didn't turn back to Ponyville. After a few seconds, he continued walking to the Everfree forest and never turns back until he was out of sight. The whole village watch him go then slowly leaves one by one, only leaving Twilight and Applebloom standing there waiting for something to happen.

"Twilight! Twilight!" Spike called out to her as he ran to the spot panting heavily. "Where's Terra and the others?" he asked her. He stares at Twilight who had her eyes trying to push back the tears. "Terra…" she muttered.

_**[][][][]**_

"_Get your grubby claws off of me!" Rainbow Dash screeches at the monsters as they drag them through the dark cavern which then leads to a dark hallway of a throne room. Applejack looks up and spotted a man covered head to toe in dark armor. She noticed his form is like Terra's, another human being. He stood up as the creatures toss them in front of the steps of the throne. _

_The armored being laughs at them and clapped his hands like he's watching a performance. "My, my, my, so these are the Elements of Harmony? What a shame we don't have all of you but it'll do…" the being spoke in a dark cold voice scaring the daylights out of Fluttershy. _

"_Oh yeah? Well you forgot something, pal!" Rainbow Dash growls as she floats up and zooms toward him for a tackle. "No wait, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity protested but the man held out his palm at her and sends a wave of electricity paralyzing her in mid-air. He then appears in front of her then slams her to the ground with his fist. Rainbow Dash gagged in pain then was pushed back by an immense force towards her friends but the ground slowed the down the speed. _

_Pinkie Pie and Rarity ran to her and helped her up, Fluttershy gasp to see her wings crooked and crippled. Rainbow Dash tried to spread it but her muscles screamed at her to stop._

"_The same thing will happen to you, yellow one if you try to use your wings." the dark man threatened even though he was certain she wouldn't try that._

"_Who are you? What do you want from us?!" Applejack demanded to know. She tried to hide the fear from her voice so he couldn't tell but the way he tilted his head didn't reassure her. She doesn't know what he did to Rainbow Dash was magic or not, when she was in school usually it's basic that only unicorns have access to magic and they can only channel it through their horns by either thinking or saying the spell out loud. This being however did it through his hands, and she fears that's just the taste of what he is capable of._

"_Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Oblivion. I'm a… acquaintance of the one you call, Terra." he said. Pinkie Pie blew a raspberry at him catching his unwanted attention. "Terra would never let you become his acquaintance! You're a bad guy!" she protested._

_Oblivion and the others stared at her for a while. He raised his arm towards her and snapped his fingers "Silence." he called out. Pinkie Pie's mouth suddenly became tingly causing her to giggle until her mouth slammed close. She tried to open them but her lips refuse to budge. Oblivion chuckles lightly, "Much better."_

"_Let us go!" Applejack demanded, Oblivion turn his head to her causing her veins to turn cold. "Quite a stubborn personality you have there. I guess that shows strength doesn't it?" he asked her. Applejack glares at him and nodded. Oblivion seems pleased by this. He outstretches his arms letting the darkness flow out and lunges at the girls. Fluttershy screams and tries to fly away but the darkness sinks to the ground and grabbed her shadow. Fluttershy stopped as it seem she was taken physically then got pulled back to Oblivion._

"_Ah, ah, ah. What did I say about using those wings?" Oblivion asked, "Bad girls should be punished."_

_He twirls his fingers as the darkness grows then engulfs Fluttershy's body as she screams at the top of her lungs but got muffled out by the darkness. The two girls' screams in fear as the unconscious cyan pegasus became swallowed by the darkness as well._

"_What did you do to them?!" Rarity shouted._

"_First symptom of Silence: Violent Hallucinations." Oblivion mutters. "What are you-AAHH!" Applejack screeched as she feels the darkness crawling on her body._

"_Second symptom of Silence: Difficulty of mind control." he continues as Pinkie Pie is swallowed by the darkness. "No!" Rarity cries out._

"_Third symptom of Silence: Altered character."_

"_Rarity!"_

"_Appleja-!"_

"_Fourth symptom: Transformation."_

_Applejack struggles as she pulls out her hoof and tries to strike at Oblivion but a hand shot out of the darkness and pulled her deeper inside. "TWILIGHT! TERRA!"_

"_And the final symptom, the key to my goal: Heartless."_

"_Darkness is your new master…"_

_**[][][][]**_

"No way… he really said that?" Spike asked. The two friends scour the library trying to find a book about creatures that attacked Ponyville. Twilight was determined to find something that can prove Terra's innocence but none of them has explained anything like it. She even read through books about mythology and legends but even they didn't describe what the creatures are.

Twilight admitted defeat and threw a book across the library; Spike stared in horror then dives in to catch. "What the heck, Twilight? You know better than to treat books like that." Spike exclaimed. The lavender unicorn didn't reply to him and walks over to her desk with papers and immediately began writing down with her quill.

Spike frowns at her and gently places the book where it belongs. He walks over to her and observes the notes she's writing down, on the top of the page labels: Humans. Has she been researching Terra's race like an alien? Well, in some ways Terra does count as one but still it was kind of creepy. He notice that the paper doesn't seem to be like one of her reports, actually seems to be a brainstorm web.

Terra's name is in the center and other circles seem to branch off of him, limbs to fingers, strength to magic, and even his clothes. But what caught his attention is the dark question mark next to the sentence: Yellow eyes? Spike knew Terra doesn't have yellow eyes, was it possible that the great Detective Sparkle has made a mistake on her observation?

Twilight doesn't seem to notice Spike's presence at all which was basically normal to him. Spike shrugs and continues to look through the papers until his eye spotted a circle completely alone from Terra's web. It labels: _Xehanort._

"What's a Xehanort?" Spike asked.

Twilight snaps out of her daydream and stares at Spike like he wasn't standing there before. Her eyes show confusion and stares at the name in the circle. "I didn't write this…" she murmured. She levitated the page with her magic to observe the writing. It was her writing styles no doubt but her mind refuses to replay the time she wrote this. She always pays attention to what she writes especially since she blocks out reality when doing so.

It freaked her out. Saying the name sends chills to her body, but why?

"Spike can you get more ink for me, please?" Twilight asked her loyal assistant. Before she could focus she notices that she didn't hear and running or steps at all. She turns around and found him staring at her. She felt irritated by this and glares at him.

"Spike. More ink." Twilight demanded.

Spike didn't budge an inch.

Twilight's eyes widened in fear and shake the young dinosaur. "Spike?!" she shouted at him.

"He can't hear you."

Twilight jumps by the sound of the dark ominous voice behind her. She turns around and stared at a being that looks like Terra except with different features. He looked young and has short black hair on his head; his body is both built and slender unlike Terra. What really compare both of them are the sharp yellow eyes.

"Who are you?!" Twilight asked backing away from the menacing human. The being stares at her for a while before answering her question. "For now, I'm an ally. Your concerns for your friends have intrigued me. It seems the Silence hasn't taken control of you faster than the others. That is good…" the man answered.

_Silence? That's what Terra called the strange creatures._

"What are they?! And why are they going after Terra? And why did they take my friends?" She asked.

The man cast a dark glare sending shivers down her spine, but the thought of protecting her friends acted as a shield against him. And he seems to notice it too.

"The Silence is the embodiments of a person's negative emotions, if they contain more malice and hatred than they're suppose to carry the hatred will separate from the person and forms an incarnation of that hatred. Normally they would be monstrous creatures but they can form as other things too. Sort of like the incarnations of their inner demons. However if a person who is only filled with rage and malice can have the capability to conceive these beings at will, it happened before."

"Before?"

"No doubt you never crossed paths with the _Unversed _but these creatures are much more powerful and deadly. Not only do they kill if were commanded to, they can infect others with their darkness. The infection can both serve as a new source of darkness or amputates the being's inner darkness. And now it is more like a disease." the man explains to her.

Twilight thought back how Terra was attacked by one of them to cause him to go insane. Was he suffering the violent hallucinations? And was that strange event of encountering an evil Terra a hallucination too?

"Wait… so does that mean-"

"You and Terra are infected. Once you encounter the final symptom, you will lose your heart. And Terra will succumb to his own darkness, and take form of the being he was afraid to be. Terranort."


End file.
